I Worry
by kenzrocks47
Summary: Summary: Shikamaru understood why she wanted to be anbu. He understood why it was so important to her. He knows she's strong. But that doesn't mean he doesn't worry. Same AU as The Blue Sky. ShikaFemNaru. Oneshot.


**Summary:** **Shikamaru understood why she wanted to be anbu. He understood why it was so important to her. He knows she's strong. But that doesn't mean he doesn't worry. Same AU as The Blue Sky. ShikaFemNaru. Oneshot.**

Shikamaru felt anxious.

Naruto was currently on a very dangerous, extremely confidential, SS class mission as an anbu.

She had joined anbu because it was the best she could do for a village that hated her but that she loved with all her heart no matter what they did to her.

Shikamaru knew that part of the reason she joined was so that she could protect the village in the best way she could without being hokage.

He knew she still wanted to be hokage. But he knew that she believed that it would never happen so being in anbu was the best way to protect her village.

Shikamaru worried about her constantly. On more than one occasion she would come home at midnight with chakra exhaustion and several wounds that were being slowly healed by the Kyuubi.

Sometimes when she came back she barely even bothered to take off her mask before collapsing on their bed and forcing herself up when she should sleep.

But all that considered, he was far more worried about the fact that Naruto was on a SS class mission and hadn't been back for nearly six months.

Before leaving Naruto had said it would take about five months at tops because she would only have one other anbu with her, her anbu teammate, Wolf.

It was no new thing that an anbu mission could take more months than predicted while in the field. Even so, Shikamaru worried because his Dumbass wasn't back.

{}{}{}

A month later, he was having a team reunion when he was summoned to the hokage's office.

As he used the door, –a thing that most shinobi seemed to forget existed– he was greeted with an exhausted Tsunade.

She was staring at him intently with half lidded eyes. She should have been asleep.

He shifted slightly about to voice his opinion when she spoke, her words making him go rigid.

"Naruto's in the hospital. I just got out of her surgery." Tsunade stated bluntly.

"She's stable. With Kyuubi healing her she should be fine in a couple of days. Her room number is 285–" Tsunade was about to say something else when suddenly the door was wide open and there was no sign of the shadow user.

Tsunade sighed and suddenly her head hit a cushion of devil spawn(paperwork) and she passed out snoring.

{}{}{}

Shikamaru was by Naruto bedside in a record time of one minute.

She was breathing normally and her body, all except for her head and face, was covered in bandages. Her face was littered with cuts and bruises.

"Troublesome fox." He muttered as he sat next to her before he intertwined his fingers with hers and watched the cuts on her face slowly heal.

{}{}{}

Shikamaru was woken up from his involuntary slumber by soft laughter and hands combing through his hair.

He grumbled and jolted up when he realized where he was.

Naruto was sitting up in the bed with a grin on her face.

Shikamaru grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers, gaining a surprised gasp.

They sat there kissing for a while before Shikamaru pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"You– you can't scare me like that. I worry so much. I wouldn't be able to take it if you died." Shikamaru told her raggedly.

Naruto smiled slightly, "I'll try not to get hurt as badly next time."

{}{}{}

 **Ok I'll be honest. The reason I actually made this oneshot is because of how happy reviews from AnjoRemix made me. She reviewed on all of my oneshots and it made me super happy. AnjoRemix, if you're reading this, thank you so much for your super nice reviews. I may or may not have screen shotted them.**

 **Also, THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE LIKED ANY OF MY ONESHOTS! I'm serious guys. Three of my oneshots got 20, 29, and 33 favorites. When I saw how many people liked my stories I almost had a heartattack. So really guys, I love you all!**


End file.
